


Star Wars: Episode I Knights of the Fall

by Darkstar_Master_of_Graham_Crackers



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Drama, Gen, Horror, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkstar_Master_of_Graham_Crackers/pseuds/Darkstar_Master_of_Graham_Crackers
Summary: A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...Star WarsEpisode I Knights of the FallFour thousand years before the rise of the Empire the Mandalorians have begun their campaign against the Republic. Beyond the Core Worlds the Mandalorians have conquered planets in efforts to bolster their ranks and resources to fight the Republic. In recent years the Republic had grown weary of the Mandalorian menace at their border and attempted to halt their progress. New worlds were recruited to join the alliance so the Republic could build it’s army. As time grows short the Republic has requested the aid of the Jedi Order.Unfortunately the Jedi are hesitant to join for fear of a greater evil behind the Mandalorians. During this time the Jedi refrain from action advising caution in order to keep peace, while young Jedi talk of joining a Jedi Knight Ertin An’Ver to join the war effort and save the Republic.





	1. A Call to War

In Republic space on the planet of Dantooine, Jedi Knight Meetra Surik looks on as the newest Padwans complete their daily routines. While she stands in the hall before the training facilities Meetra loses herself in thought. Worst teacher ever… Of all time! She thinks.

“Taking on an apprentice still making you nervous?” Someone asked Meetra from behind.

“Nope, not at all Atris. The idea of molding another’s life and possibly making the worst Jedi ever, or worse just exhilarates me.” Meetra said exuberantly. 

“You realize they won’t force a Padwan on you right? It has to be your choice. Especially with as young as your are.” Atris told her.

“First we’re both twenty the same age! Second I know that, but it’ll look strange me being the only Knight not having or having had a Padwan. Third you already have a Padwan and we’re the same age!” Meetra retorted.

Atris simply smiled at her friend and grasped Meetra by the shoulder leading her away from the Padwans. They made it to the courtyard before Meetra’s thoughts started to linger again.

“You realize I can tell when something else is bothering you right? You aren’t just worried about becoming a teacher. There’s something else isn’t there?” Atris questioned. 

“...I’m going to a gathering in the audience hall. Alek Squinquargesimus will be there to talk to Jedi who are willing into joining the war.” 

“The Masters have advised caution. Leave it to someone who believes they know better to do something headstrong. You aren’t considering joining them are you?” Atris asked concerned.

“I just want to go and see what Alek has to say. I hear that it’s been Ertin’s efforts that have been getting Jedi to join.” Meetra said curiously. 

“Again, headstrong.”

“Listen, the gathering will be starting soon. I’ll meet you later.” Meetra said before leaving Atris behind.

Atris remained in the courtyard alone. Atris could only hope Meetra would make the right choice and abide by the Council’s decision. A short while later Meetra joined Alek just as other Jedi Knights and Padwans coming to the close of their training joined. Before anyone spoke Meetra couldn’t help, but notice Alek’s stature the tallest Jedi she had ever seen with significant muscle definition. He had short dark brown hair and pale skin.

“I’m glad so many of you have chosen to come today.” Alek said bring Meetra out of her thoughts.

“I’m only here to see what you and Ertin have to say. Seeing as how the both of you are clearly much wiser than the Council.” A Jedi from the crowd said. 

“I know some of you believe us foolish, but we ask for your aid so that we may defend the Republic.” Alek said.

“But why? The Council says the Mandalorians may not be the true threat.” Another Jedi retorted.

“We can no longer heed the words of the Jedi Council we must act if we are to stop the Mandalorians. We cannot simply wait to see what happens.”

His words rang hollow to some of them and some of the Jedi began to leave. A number of the Padwans left as well. Meetra was shocked to note that the Padwan Bastila was even among them. Although three years Bastila’s senior Bastila was exceptionally gifted with the force. The young one had many masters some of whom among the Council themselves, which made it all the stranger to find her there in the first place.

Before more Jedi left the room Alek spoke again.

“Already the Mandalorians have taken three systems along the Rim. They will only grow more powerful with time.”

Those remaining who hadn’t left listened more intently. 

“Come stand with me. So that we may use our might to save the Republic. Join Ertin and I. Together we shall aid the Republic in its time of need.” 

Many of the Jedi felt that marching to war might be the only way, but too many were unwilling to disobey the Council. It was only at this moment someone had provided the words to grant them the will to march. Meetra herself was still unsure, but she had felt Alek might be right. Only time would decide their choices.


	2. Opposition

A Republic fleet traverses Outer Rim space just beyond Taris’s orbit led by Admiral Saul Karath. Their destination was Bandomeer to provide reinforcements. Mandalorian forces conquered the planet to harvest Bandomeer’s natural resources and obtain a strategic foothold in Republic space. A foothold that the Republic could not let them keep. Admiral Karath was in his quarters seeing to debriefings where he discovered news of Qillura. Another Republic fleet that had been sent there was decimated with casualties in the thousands. 

“God dammit!” Karath howled as his fist smashed into the datapad on his desk. 

Admiral Karath was a man well into his late forties. Karath’s face was hard and wrinkled with few visible scars, a testament to his skills as a soldier. His hair blonde showed signs of receding and graying. 

If this keeps up we won’t last another year. He thought to himself. At that moment alarms across the ship rang out. Karath leapt to his feet and ran for the Command Deck. There he saw Mandalorian ships jumping out of hyperspace. 

“Men to starfighters!”   
In the hangar bay men and women flitted about suiting up and manning their starfighters.

“What the hell is going on?!” Carth asked his Captain Redner.

“Looks like the Mandies wanted to see if we could blast them out of existence. Honestly I’m more than happy to accommodate. Now get your suit on and your ass in a fighter. That goes for the rest of you people! Move! MOVE! MOVE!!!” Captain Redner bellowed.

Carth did as he was ordered and made it to his fighter the R-50 Headhunter with haste. The fighter itself was compact, but stronger and faster than most other fighters. The fighter’s two wings jutted out of its sides with an engine in the back. After a speedy diagnostics check the fleet was being bombarded by Mandalorian fighters. Finally the hangar bay doors were opened and Republic fighters were out in formations.

Before long Carth had destroyed eight Mandalorian fighters, which hadn’t gone unnoticed to the Mandalorians. One Mandalorian pilot attempted to meet Carth head on. Carth was able to dodge its barrage of fire, but scrapped the hall of the Mandalorian’s Basilisk.

“Hell, come on baby. Don’t quit on me now!” Carth said.

Recovering and now behind the fighter Carth quickly maneuvered his fighter in pursuit of the Basilisk. If he had any hope of stopping the fighter he had to take the machine apart methodically. First speeding behind the Mandalorian he got the fighter’s engines in his crosshairs and fired. With the fighter slowed further than usual Carth knew he would have to do more to destroy the Basilisk, even left floating in space with a single cannon the Basilisk was a deadly war machine. Next he targeted the shields speeding past the fighter and shooting out its covering. Finally Carth sent a missile straight for it destroying the Basilisk entirely.

Back on the Bridge Admiral Karath coordinated his fighters and frigates in an effort to push back the Mandalorian invaders. Much to their misfortune however it became apparent that the Republic fleet wasn’t the Mandalorian’s focus. Another Mandalorian frigate made its way out of hyperspace and heading towards Taris. The Republic’s fleet was too widely spread to take any real action against the other Mandalorian fighters. Taris’s own defenses had little hope of repelling the Mandalorian as well due to their cunning and precise maneuvers.

“Admiral what should we do?!” An officer called out to Karath.

“Call for reinforcements and in the meantime send orders to Captain Redner and Captain Attae to pursue those fighters.” The Admiral said knowing it would do little to stop what was to occur.


	3. The Fury Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted this chapter to be over. I really want to get to the go stuff in the war, but that's gonna be a while.

Taris was a relatively peaceful planet governed by civilized people. The planet had one major city that held its government and beyond that were settlements and wilderness. Taris’s only real flaws were its corrupt government, crime, and casual racism from the humans to alien inhabitants. None of it mattered now though as Mandalorian fighters dropped out of sky and began to bomb Taris’s defenses. Due to the planet’s dependence on the Republic Taris had allowed its own standing military to become inefficient. 

Within minutes most of the planet’s defensive guns were gone. Just as Taris began to scramble its own fighters did the Republic fighters appear. 

“Alright people we’re taking out those ships near the central AA cannon defenses. If those things are destroyed we’re done for. Lieutenant you take Dolc and Rark with you. Keep those fighters off our backs boys.” Captain Redner order Carth.

“Copy Captain.” Carth said dipping out of formation with Dolc and Rark.

“While you deal with them we’ll go defend the hangar so Taris can send out more fighters.” Captain Attae told Captain Redner.

With everyone having their objectives the Republic fighters scattered. Carth squad began hunting down enemy ships in order to protect the Taris fighters, Taris ships were ill equipped for any real dog fight, but it was still the best they had. Before long Carth’s squad had caught the attention of other Mandalorians who gave chase. Each of them with their own enemy fighter on their tail had to take evasive maneuvers. The Mandalorian fighters took stray shoots missing every time Carth’s squad slipped beneath the city streets. 

While they were busy Captain Redner and his men were swooping into fire on the enemy near the AA cannons. They repeated this process until a Basilisk fighter destroyed the first of Redner squad. 

“Barron you and the squad keep focus on the AA guns. I’ll deal with this nerf herder.” The Captain said. 

And with that Redner broke off from his men to engage the Basilisk. Through their skirmish the Mandalorian pilot’s skill was apparent. Redner still knew he had the upper hand in terms of speed and maneuvering. Guiding the enemy pilot to the Lower City Redner slipped through small spaces and cluttered areas, but it did nothing to trip up the Basilisk. 

“Son of a bitch.” Redner whispered to himself. 

In a ditch effort Redner came up from the Lower City quickly turning around to fire on the Mandalorian. Much to the Captain’s misfortune the Basilisk had already locked on him and fired killing him. The Captain’s ship came careening out of the sky.

“The Captain is down! The Captain is down!” A pilot reported frantically over comms. 

Carth’s squad having destroyed one pursuer evaded the last two to regroup at the AA Gun. 

“Stay focused on the AAs. Captain Attae how are you fairing.” Carth asked.

“Not well Lieutenant, but we’ll manage. Some more Taris fighters coming your way should lighten your load.”

Carth did his best, but circumstances were getting dire. Mandalorians kept coming to replace their fallen and with their meager forces the Republic couldn’t stop them. The point was only hammered home when a Mandalorian frigate landed on the planet.


	4. The Forsaken Path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't written anything in a while. Recently Final Fantasy 14 had an expansion and Destiny came out so I had friends telling me to play those. Needless to say anything that weren't those games became none existent. So if you want to blame someone blame my friends, because I do. XD

The Enclave had heard news of the Mandalorian’s attack on Taris over the Holonet. The halls within the Enclave were bustling with Jedi making themselves ready to join the Republic’s war effort. Atris having recently returned hurried through the halls sighting students and masters bickering with one another. 

“Ju’ Hal you can’t honestly be thinking of going?” A master had asked his padawan. The Jedi seemed deeply troubled by his students brash nature and continued silence. 

Atris realized that the Master in question was Parvan Nil, a stoic looking man in his mid thirties. She wished she could help, but she had her own pressing matter. Avoiding individuals preparing to leave the Enclave and Jedi attempting to convince their fellows to stay, Atris had made it to Meetra’s room. Everything in the compact dwelling was cleaned and made-up as though there had been no previous occupant, while everything Meetra owned was packed away in a sack she had slung around her neck.

“What are you doing?” Atris said finding herself repeating what many had been asking the comrades throughout the Enclave. 

Meetra could feel the bit of fear and hurt running through Atris, the force bond they had made so long ago gave them a glimpsing privy into one another’s feelings. With hesitance Meetra began to speak holding firm that she had decided what she would do.

“I’m leaving to join the war.” Meetra told her.

“No you’re not! The Council decided we were not to join, because of the lingering threat at large.” Atris spoke sternly attempting to keep her emotions in check, but ultimately failing.

“We don’t even know if there is another threat, but the one we are aware of we have to make an effort to stop now.” Meetra said side stepping Atris to make it to the hall.

Atris followed suit behind her friend hoping to convince her, to deter her from this path. The two gone down the hall passed a boy five years their junior looking seemingly disappointingly at Meetra leaving.

“Do you really think that not heeding the Council’s warnings can end well? What good will defeating the Mandalorians do if there isn’t anyone left to fight what comes next.” Atris said.  
“You make a good point, but how can we stop what comes next if the Mandalorians kill us all.” Meetra retorted. 

Atris’s defeat in their verbal debate was sound. There was no way to argue her point to convince Meetra to stay. Meetra and Atris stopped as they had made it to the shuttle taking Jedi to Coruscant. Meetra looked to her old friend feeling apart of Atris was pleading with her to stay, but she couldn’t instead she held Atris tightly and whispered in her ear. After a long silence Meetra’s grip began to slack until she pulled away bidding her friend farewell. 

Atris waited their among the other Jedi who hoped to convince the padawans and friends to stay, their words fell on deaf ears. The shuttle took off once all were aboard a gust of wind was sent blowing throughout the courtyard. Not long after that the Jedi left one by one about their business, each of them hoping to focus themselves on another task rather than contemplating never seeing their friends and loved ones again. All had left the courtyard save for one, Atris stood there alone. A sense of disbelief had struck her, gripped her and it seemed it had nary a notion of letting go.

“So she gone now is she?” A voice said beside Atris.

She looked down to see the young padawan who had been waiting in the hall as Meetra was leaving. The padawan was of average build for his age, near platinum hair a mess. He seemed solemnly disappointed by Meetra’s leaving. 

“... Yes.” Atris said before staring back up. “And I don’t think she’s coming back.”

*****  
A few hours had passed since Meetra had left the shuttle and found quarters on the Republic convoy. She was reluctant to unpack anything, because she wouldn’t be on the ship for long. Meetra found herself pondering Atris before forcing the thought out of her head. Getting up from her bed amongst the other Jedi she would be bunked with, she left her quarters to clear her head. She drifted down the halls of white sheen with sparse colors of red that were in strict patterns. 

As Meetra walked she took note of the other Jedi that seemed willing to join the war. Some of their number Masters like Master Lo-kun, Master Durneth, even some unexpected participants like Master Parvan.

“Meetra it’s good to see you. I had hoped you would join us.” A familiar voice had called to her.  
Meetra turned to find herself greeted by a colossus before recognizing the figure as Alek. 

“It’s good to see you as well Alek.” Meetra said shaking Alek’s firm gripping hand.

“It’s unfortunate it took the Mandalorians attacking Taris to call so many to action, but I’m glad so many are ready to stand and fight.” Alek said taking stock of the Jedi aboard the ship.  
Meetra looked about them before settling her gaze on a window viewing the void of space. 

“Once we reach Arkania we’ll be going to the Republic headquarters.” Alek told her.

“Arkania? I thought we were headed to Coruscant?” 

“No, due to developments Ertin has requested the Republic send us to Arkania to launch a counter strike on Taris.”

“And where is your Master?” Meetra asked.


	5. The First Steps

Just beyond the reach of the Outer Rim was a scarlet red planet known as Dathomir. A world overrun with jungle and swamplands each region home to all manner of strange fauna and flora. All things inhabiting this world conditioned to kill, the perfect hideaway for a Mandalorian outpost. Ertin traveled with a large battalion of Jedi and Republic troopers to cut off a crucial supply line to the Mandalorian front. The battalion divided into squads some of which were led by Jedi. Each of them searched for traps or enemy combatants near the outpost. 

“Commander Ertin no reports of ambushes or enemy movement. The Mandalorian station is two klicks North of us. Do we proceed?” A Trooper asked.

“Slow movement in I don’t want them to send a distress beacon. Squads two and three should group on the North side of the outpost. Squad four is to wait near the trail leading into outpost. My squad will infiltrate.” 

“All units move.” The Trooper radioed. 

Ertin guided the troops along with another Jedi through the jungle underbrush. While they moved Ertin found it increasingly difficult to stay focused, but the presence of the dark side was strong here. The potency was enough to unsettle any even remotely touched by the force. 

“Hold.” Ertin’s Jedi companion ordered. 

“Ser’ Kresh what-” Ertin went silent when a menacing beast stalked past them. 

The creature was lean with pronounced muscular attributes. The hide of the beast looked sturdy enough to shrug off blaster fire. Further into the jungle towards the beast stalked nearing the Mandalorian outpost seemingly hunting for prey. Kresh waved silently for the squad to continue diverting themselves from the predator’s awareness. 

“Squads be aware a Ssurian is nearing the western side of the outpost.” A Trooper warned over comms.

Each of the squads responded noting the warning and proceeding with operation. Given a moment to breath Ertin’s thoughts turned back to infiltration. Without further incident the Ertin’s squad had made their way into the camp. 

“Ser’ Kresh wait here and secure this exit. I’ll be back shortly.” Ertin told the young Jedi.

“What?” Kresh responded in his befuddlement. 

“I have intel that there’s a comm network being routed through this outpost. We’re here to collect it and leave.”

“ Wait I thought we were sabotaging this compound?” Ser’ Kresh questioned again.

“No, some of the battalion was told that in case of a leak of information. Now wait here will slice into their network.”

“But-”

“Kresh not now.” Ertin said with finality. 

Ertin prowled alone avoiding Mandalorian troops patrolling the base. Ertin remained unseen akin to a shadow disappearing between convenient nooks and crannies. Ertin discovered the Mandalorian’s hidden communication system cleverly stashed away to the back of the base. Skulking inside Ertin notices the comms are protected by two well armed guards. Remaining unnoticed the young Jedi creeps inside closing the gap to the Mandalorians. 

Soresu Ertin thought igniting a saber glowing pure white effortlessly Ertin slashed the guards weapons to pieces. Caught unaware the two guards recover unsheathing vibroblades to combat their foe. Unfortunately for them Ertin was too quick and precise. Shien Ertin pushed the two opponent's back in quick pace before switching forms again and force pushing the two. The sudden impact knocking the two unconscious. 

Having dealt with the guards Ertin began slicing into the Mandalorian comm network. After minutes of examining files and logs Ertin found information on the Mandalorian leader Mandalore. Suddenly the outpost began to quake with the arrival of a Mandalorian frigate. Ertin left the comms center to investigate and much to Ertin’s surprise the Jedi witnessed the Mandalorian’s Lead ship. It was upon that ship that Mandalore commanded the invasion and conquering of the Republic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna stick with Ertin (Revan) for a few chapters before delving back into the story. This way I can define both Ertin and Mandalore a bit before really picking up with the rest of the war. I want to show you how they think and what motivates them before jumping into the meat and potatoes you know.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited to start writing this. It'll give me some freedom to do something else other than my original stories. I really hope everyone enjoys my head cannon version of the events of KOTOR. By all means I also encourage people to read my other works on this site, which I have not abandoned at least not The Blood of Wolves and Men: Brotherhood. Any way hope you guys enjoy.


End file.
